


I'm Just The Same As I Was

by captainpiners



Series: Coffee Shop Au [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Past Child Abuse, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpiners/pseuds/captainpiners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is having a bad week, as Kelly takes it as his mission to make it better for him. hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just The Same As I Was

Nick was about half an hour late that morning for his shift. Ty had just rolled his eyes when he finally saw him rush in that morning. Kelly grunted in reply, clearly too concentrated on his task to respond. He rushed out apologies quickly as he began to help serve coffee and pastries to all the customers. Hell, he even put on some of his charm that morning to earn extra tips for them all. Had to suck up to the boys somehow. 

“You know, you can’t give me the ‘I was out late banging my boyfriend’ excuse anymore because he’s standing right next to me,” Ty muttered to Nick as he walked past. Nick just smirked at him and continued on his way. Kelly hummed in agreement at the words.

“Isn’t it also true that you live upstairs, Nick?” Zane called out from the end of the counter, thanking Ty for his coffee with a wink. Ty just winked back and scampered away to help an elderly woman at the front counter. Nick rolled his eyes at the two flirts, hoping that one of these days they would both just go on an actual date.

“No one invited you into this conversation, Garrett,” Nick called back as he heard Ty chuckling to himself. “Honestly, I’ve been having a hard time sleeping lately,” Nick said to Ty as he passed him.

“Again, getting screwed by your boyfriend at ungodly hours of the night does not allow you to be late for work, especially when it’s only down a flight of steps,” Ty called after he thanked the last patron in line.

Nick just scoffed and walked away. Sure he had a very healthy sex life now with Kelly, but he also was plagued by some of his nightmares lately. It would always start the same way in that dark basement, hearing the muffled screams from above him. It always ended the same way too, with Nick panting out uneven breaths as Kelly smoothed his hands down Nick's chest in comfort. He never mentioned the nightmares after they happened and Nick was grateful. Kelly smiled knowingly up at him as Nick just nodded and went back to his work. 

A while later, Nick found himself on the floor cleaning up the tornado that clearly had taken over the small sitting area. Turning back around to look at the group of men, he smirked at the sight.

Kelly had the tip of his tongue in the corner of his mouth, obviously deep in concentration; Ty was standing beside him, clearly covering his mouth from chuckling, Zane was leaning against the counter in front of Ty, completely ignoring the men and instead gazing at Ty longingly.

Currently Ty had been adamant on putting down Zane’s obvious advances. Nick knew the man was miffed that Kelly had stolen his thunder and given the man his number. Nick also knew Ty was so full of shit cause he had his head so far up his ass. He would crack sooner or later. It was obvious when Nick caught Ty looking the same exact way back at Zane when he wasn’t paying attention.

“What the fucking hell are you guys doing?” Nick barked at them as he cleared one of the tables. Ty jumped at the words, making Zane chuckle at the action. Kelly completely ignored Nick as he shifted one of the cupcakes closer to another. Huffing out a breath, Nick went closer to the case to inspect what type of damage they were doing.

Nick’s eyes went wide at the word written out with the pastries. Kelly looked up from his spot behind the case and the little fuck smirked at him. Nick growled and pointed a warning finger at the ‘open’ sign. Kelly laughed loudly, rearranging the cupcakes again so they no longer spelled out the word penis. Nick rubbed his temple and contemplated finding new friends and a more mature boyfriend.

Walking behind the counter, Nick just rolled his eyes as Ty and Zane chuckled about the entire thing.

“What, Nick? I know how much you like mine, so what’s the problem.” Kelly grinned in a way that could only be described as a cheshire cat. Nick just rolled his eyes, barely able to contain the grin on his face. Kelly’s laugh filled the open space as Nick hid his grin from them all. Kelly knew exactly how to cheer him up, even when he didn’t realize he was upset. That’s just how good he was.

Nick repaid the favor fifteen minutes later when he pulled Kelly into the bathroom, none too slyly either.Ty banged on the locked door screaming about sanitary codes and professionalism, but Nick just ignored him and instead listened to Kelly’s grunts of pleasure as his tongue licked up his shaft.

When he finally sucked the man dry, licking his lips of any come that he might have missed, Nick took Kelly in his arms and smiled. “You’re dirty, Kels.”

“Says the man that just let me jizz down his throat,” Kelly responded as they both continued to chuckle while Ty yelled at them again through the door.


End file.
